Eiji Hino
|-|Tatoba Combo= |-|Gatakiriba Combo= |-|Latorartar Combo= |-|Sagohzo Combo= |-|Shauta Combo= |-|Putotyra Combo= |-|Tajadol Combo= |-|Burakawani Combo= |-|Super Tatoba Combo= Summary The main character of Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji is a young man who traveled the world and saw both beauty and horror before returning to Japan. There, he ends up being drafted by a Greeed named Ankh to fight his kind and their Yummies as Kamen Rider OOO. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | 8-A | At least Low 7-C | At least 8-B | At least High 7-C | At least 6-C | Unknown | Unknown Name: Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji Hino Origins: Kamen Rider OOO Gender: Male Age: Early 20's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Tora Claws, increased leg strength | Electricity generation, Kamakiri Sword armblades, increased leg strength, Duplication | Light generation, Tora Claws, Superhuman Speed, Aura of intense heat | Gravity Manipulation, increased punching power, Earthquake generation | Deep sea endurance, Unagi Whip electro-whips, tentacles, liquid conversion | Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, increased kicking power, Fire Manipulation, Flight | Ice generation, Flight, tail | Enhanced eyesight, increased defense, increased kicking power, healer and poison Resistance, snake charmer | Enhanced Senses, Super Tora Claws, increased leg strength, Time Manipulation, Flight, Cloning (in Gatakiriba Combo form). Attack Potency: Likely Building level (His Tatoba Kick is strong enough to destroy three stone pillars in one go without slowing down) (see calc) | Likely Wall Level though clones (see calc), Building level with lightning generation | Likely Small Building level (The impact of his high speed Gush Cross gives his claws a pressure force of 25.66 tons). The infrared light produced from his Liodas is at a Multi-City Block level (see calc), though it can become Large Town level via power scale. (see calc) | At least Small Town level (physically strongest of first five combos) | At least City Block level | Likely Town level (His Prominence Drop has an impact force of 150 tons, augmented by his speed to produce a velocity force of 22.12 kilotons), though his Giga Scan attacks are likely Large Town Level (see calc) | Likely Island Level (Once used a vast amount of Cell Medals to power up his Medagabryu for a giant variation of his Ground of Rage attack) | Unknown | Unknown Speed: Superhuman movement (49.7 mph), Massively Hypersonic via power scale. Massively Hypersonic+ movement as Tatoratah | Superhuman movement (43 mph), Massively Hypersonic via power scale. Massively Hypersonic+ movement as Gatakiritah | Massively Hypersonic+ movement (Mach 1323.7) | Superhuman movement (34 mph), Massively Hypersonic via power scale. Massively Hypersonic+ movement as Saigotah | Superhuman movement (37 mph), Massively Hypersonic via power scale. Likely Massively Hypersonic swimming speed. Massively Hypersonic+ movement as Shautah | Superhuman movement (56 mph), Massively Hypersonic via power scale. Likely Massively Hypersonic+ flight (Mach 1560.2)(see calc). Massively Hypersonic+ movement as Tajatah | Superhuman+ movement (68 mph), Massively Hypersonic via power scale. Massively Hypersonic+ flight | Superhuman movement (39 mph) | Subsonic movement (75 mph), Massively Hypersonic and high via power scale and Time Stop ability. Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 | Class 5 (see calc) | Likely Class 5 | Unknown | Unknown | Class T+ | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Building Class | Likely Wall Class, higher with clones | Small Building Class | Likely Small Town Class | At least City Block Class | At least Town Class | Likely Island Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Likely Building level | Likely Building level | At least Small Building level (while his armor weaker than the other forms, OOO's Latoratah form can resist the heat produced by his Liodas) | Likely Small Town level (toughest of first five combos) | At least City Block level | At least Town level (dived towards the Earth's mantle, enduring the heat for 16 seconds while using the surface as a springboard to launch a final attack) | Likely Island level | Unknown | Unknown (Able to survive in the Exosphere and re-entry to Earth) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his Tora Claws or Medalibur sword | Extended melee range with his Kamakiri Swords | Extended melee range with his Tora Claws| Melee range, Dozens of meters with projectile gauntlets | A few meters with Unagi Whips| Melee range, Dozens of meters while airborne | Several meters, hundreds with the Medagabryu | Unknown | Extended melee range with his Super Tora claws Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None | Exhaustion from initial use of Uva's power. | Exhaustion from initial use of Kazari's power. | Exhaustion from initial use of Gamel's power. | Exhaustion from initial use of Mezool's power. | Exhaustion from initial use of Ankh's power. | Exhaustion from initial use, berserker fits | None | None Standard Equipment: *'OOO Driver': A transformation belt with three slots for three Core Medals: The right for a Head Medal that forms the helmet, the middle for an Arm Medal that forms the torso armor and gauntlets, and the left for a Leg Medal that forms the waist and leg armor. With the exception of Putotyra Combo, Burakawani Combo, and Super Tatoba Combo, OOO has access to about 125 interchangeable combinations with the 15 basic Core Medals at his disposal. *'Core Metals': Seven sets of coins created long ago by alchemists for a king who desired to rule the world, five of the sets used to create homunculi called Greeed who become sentient beings when one coin from each set was destroyed. These coins, divided by three sets of Head, Arm, and Leg, work with the OOO Driver to enable OOO to assume his combo forms. The six sets are categorize by color: Ankh's red bird-theme Core Medals, Kazari's yellow feline-themed Core Medals, Gamel's grey beast-theme Core Medals, and Mezool's blue sea animal-themed Core Medals, **'Taka Medal': A Hawk-based Head Core Medal that gives the user enhanced senses and improved accuracy to locate an enemy's weak point. **'Tora Medal': A Tiger-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Tora Claws. **'Batta Medal': A Grasshopper-based Leg Medal that increase the user's leg strength to jump great distances. **'Kamakiri Medal': A Mantis-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Kamikiri arm blades. **'Cheetah Medal': A Cheetah-based Leg Core Medal that enables the user to move at Massively Hypersonic+ speed. **'Kuwagata Medal': A Stag Beetle-based Head Core Medal that enables the user to generate lightning. **'Lion Medal': A Lion-based Head Core Medal that enables the user to generate bright flashes of light. **'Kujaku Medal': A Peacock-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Taja Spinner. **'Condor Medal': A Condor-based Leg Core Medal that enhance the user's kicking damage with talon-like attachments to enhance his kicking damage. Ankh found one during the events of Movie War Core. **'Sai Medal': A Rhinoceros-based Head Core Medal that arms the user with a harden head. **'Gorilla Medal': Gorilla-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Gorilla Bagoon gauntlets. **'Zoh Medal': An Elephant-based Leg Core Medal that enables the user to generate tremors. **'Shaichi Medal': An Orca-based Head Core Medal that allows the user to sense and emit sonic waves, shoot out streams of water, and dive underwater for up to 3 hours. **'Denki Unagi Medal': An electric Eel-based Arm Core Medal that arms the user with the Unagi Whips. **'Tako Medal': An Octopus-based Leg Core Medal that allows the user to cling on any surface or convert his waist into a mass of tentacles to block attacks or form a drill. **'Purple Core Medals': A set of dinosaur-themed Core Medals, able to destroy other Core Medals as they are their antithesis. They are composed of the Ptera Medal, which enables both flight and ice generation, the Tricera Medal arming the user with shoulder-mounted Wind Stingers, and the Tyranno Medal's Tail Divider thigh armor and Legsteranail claws. **'Orange Core Medals': A set of reptile-themed Core Medals that ended up in Japan in the possession of the Tokugawa Clan. They are composed of the Cobra Medal, which enhances the user's eyesight with infra-red perception, the Kame Medal that arms the user with the Gora Guardner arm-shields, and the Wani Medal that augments the user's kicking power with the Saw Deadscyther blades. ** Super Core Medals: Created in the not so distant future by the Kougami Foundation, these Core Medals are enhanced versions of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals. Used as a set, they enable OOO to stop time. *'Medajalibur': Personal sword-type weapon that OOO uses in his OOO Bash attack. The attack not only allows him to slice through not only an opponent, but also cause a 4-second cut on the fabric of reality itself. *'Taja Spinner': Tajadol Combo's primary weapon, a buckle-like gauntlet that gives the user's fire attribute attacks and can hold seven O Medals, usually Cell Medals or Core Medals for a more potent attack, to unleash a Giga Scan attack. *'Medagabryu': Putotyra Combo's primary weapon, able to between Axe Mode and Bazooka Mode and able to shatter Core Medals. *'Burahngi': Burakawani Combo's flute *'Ridevendor': OOO's motorcycle that can reach up to 610.0 km/h, its speed increased when it assumes Toridevendor mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Finishing moves are known as "Triple Scanning Charge" attacks, "Giga Scan" for Tajador. * Tatoba Combo: Tora Claw Multi-Slash, OOO Bash, Tatoba Kick * Gatakiriba Combo: Gatakiriba Kick * Latorartar Combo: Revol Spin Kick, Gush Cross * Sagohzo Combo: Bagoon Pressure, Zuo Stomp, Sagohzo Impact * Shauta Combo: Voltarm Whip, Octo Banish * Tajadol Combo: Prominence Drop * Putotyra Combo: Strain Doom (used after transforming), Tail Divider, Gust, Blasting Freezer ** Thermoregulation: Can drastically lower the temperature of his surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. * Burakawani Combo: Cappello Brush, Gora Shielduo, Saw Deadscythers, Warning Ride * Super Tatoba Combo: Super Tatoba Kick Key: Tatoba Combo | Gatakiriba Combo | Latoratah Combo | Saigozoh Combo | Shauta Combo | Tajador Combo | Putotyra Combo | Burakawani Combo | Super Tatoba Combo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Element Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Duplication Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bikers Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Axe Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humans